


The Best and Worst Days: one shots

by Raggedy_man



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, clawen one shots, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggedy_man/pseuds/Raggedy_man
Summary: A series of mainly one shots based around clawen. The first is post FK but there will be a mix of pre FK, pre JW, AU, ect. Please feel free to comment/send me any prompts that you want me to write about. My tumblr is @rxaggedyman and i post on there too.





	1. What we want

**Author's Note:**

> Post FK. Claire and Owen have a slight tiff over some unresolved emotions.

Calmly, the three survivors rested. Like a moment from the book of revelations, there was peace, framed by the calls of now wild Pteranodons and Pterodactyls. With a pained gaze, Owen looked on at the silhouettes twirling and soaring against the setting sun. If he hadn't of seen what he had, he'd of admired the elegance and grace of this unimaginable sight. They were now free. Free to be animals. Free to follow their instincts. Free as God had indented for all of his creatures.

With one hand on the steering wheel, he averted his gaze from the driver's side window and instead looked longingly at the redhead beside him. They didn't need to say anything. It was almost as if getting lost in one another's eyes gave all the information they needed. How could they possibly predict the future when the here and now was so sporadic?

Reluctantly, the little family piled out of their new but old car as each of them audibly swallowed the lumps in their throats. Owen's half built house would be a dream once it was finished but for now it was a burden. Especially with Claire's injured leg. 

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Maisie asked sweetly.

"We'll all have to squeeze into the van." Owen replied with a dazed tone.

Gently, he hooked Claire's arm around his neck and helped her hobble along until they got to the future front porch of the meagre house which currently held a single garden chair and a table piled with empty beer bottles.

Earlier that day, the trio had set off from their quick stop motel room and visited a hospital followed by a nearby supermarket. Maisie had been glued to her new found parent's legs as she gawked at the rows and rows and rows of endless produce. Her little glowing face made the two adults wonder about just how sheltered the little girl's upbringing had been and if that would make it harder for them to raise her because that was the unspoken agreement that had been set in stone since the moment they found out who she was. They would raise her.

Placing Claire down into the chair, Owen sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh air of the new world.

"You'd aught to be getting to bed Maisie. It's getting rather late." Claire spoke sweetly to the dark haired girl who stood beside Owen, also taking in her surroundings and the patchwork family's new reality.

"Claire's right. I'll come and put you to bed. You gonna be okay out here?" The man replied strongly.

Claire simply nodded in agreement as Owen gave her a half worried, half loving smile and ushered Maisie into the van that would be their home for quite a while.

Carefully, he stirred a pan of hot chocolate on the stove. His newfound daughter was currently curled up in a heap of blankets and cushions, making sure everybody knew that she had claimed the entirety of the makeshift living room as her own. He observed hushedly as the girl played with an old Rubik's cube that had once belonged to a prepubescent Owen, it's stickers all slightly faded or water damaged, some even peeling off but she didn't mind.

"Ever solved one before?" He asked, attempting to make some connection to the girl other than dinosaurs.

"Of course. Who hasn't?" She replied, astonished that such a question would even leave someone's lips.

"Me." Owen chuckled back. "I guess I wasn't as smart a kid as you."

"You're smart now though. I mean you did save me and Claire from a bunch of angry dinosaurs."

"It wasn't all me. Claire was super badass too." He spoke lowly, seeing that the traumatic events of the past few days weren't as fragile a topic around her as he thought. Maybe the shock of losing her grandfather and also nearly being eaten by creatures that should be extinct stopped her from feeling anything yet. Or maybe he had just underestimated her strength. "Anyway, you need to be getting to sleep and I've got to go and help Claire do the same. Goodnight."

"Wait. Owen." Maisie paused, pondering on what she was about to ask. "Are you and Claire going to keep me?"

The ex-raptor trainer ran his calloused palms over the trailers flaking doorframe and looked at the child with big sad eyes.

"Of course we are Maisie. We wouldn't want to not have you. Plus, us dinosaur survivors gotta stick together. For survival." He smiled wonkily, stepping out onto the sun battered grass and thinking about those last two words. For survival. Those had been the words that brought him and Claire together after the first incident. Maybe they were the words that could stitch them back together again?

"Hey." The redhead called out, now propping herself up against the wooden frame of what would soon be their porch.

"You should be sitting down. You're hurt." Owen said sternly, quickly placing the woman's hot chocolate onto the glass table and holding her firmly by the waist.

"I'm not a porcelain doll Owen. When are you going to stop treating me like one?" She spat out with more venom than intended.

"Hey! I'm just trying to make sure you're okay."

"I can look after myself! I think I've proven that!"

"Really Claire? Because I think that looking after ourselves is a team effort! Especially when you're injured the way you are!"

"Team effort?" She scoffed. "I've been on my own for the past two years! With no sign of you wanting to put in any team effort!"

"You left Claire! You made that very clear in the diner! You didn't want to be with me." He trailed off quietly.

"Yes i did.I thought you'd come after me!" She shouted, attempting to stop the few stray tears that rolled down her cheeks with the same intensity as lava down a hill face. "It's you that didn't want to be tied down. That much was clear! What do you want from me Owen?"

"You!" He shouted angrily, causing Claire to stumble back. "I want you. I love you but that was selfish Claire! How could you expect that of me? I wanted to protect you because i never wanted anything to hurt you. I was going to ask you to marry me!"

"You...you want to get married?" Claire replied, taken aback by his choice of words. "To me?"

"Of course I do." He stepped closer to her.

"How do you know what you want is what I want?" She asked, placing a no longer perfectly manicured hand onto the wooden railing beside her.

"Because I can see it in your face when you look at me. When you look at Maisie."

"No Owen! That's selfish!" Claire exclaimed, grabbing her crutch and attempting to dramatically storm away, although it looked more like a baby giraffe trying to stand for the first time. Owen would never say that to her though. He valued his life.

Defeated, the man put his head in his hands and ran his fingers over his face. It was true. In fact, he still had the thin gold band with a dainty diamond resting on top. He'd kept it on the hope that they may one day find their way back to one another. Now that they had, he'd blown his first chance with the fiery overtired redhead. Maybe after a good nights sleep they could work it out?

[...]

As morning rose, Owen found himself cold and alone where Maisie had once been peacefully sleeping the night before. He figured she was in with Claire, smiling at the faint giggles coming from the bedroom.

Composedly, he traipsed outside, curling his toes in the dewy yellow grass. This time of morning, he could hear the sound of water splashing and flowing in the river beneath his sloping plot of land. No traffic. No people. No dinosaurs. Just nature. Once the house was finished, he'd start on a little garden. Maybe have an outhouse with big french doors that he and Claire could sit and watch Maisie from. They could walk down to the river, go for a swim and have a picnic. They could be a family. Of course this was assuming that Claire wanted to stay with him and that she wasn't just going to whisk Maisie away to Wisconsin once her leg had healed. He was pretty certain she wouldn't though. 

"Hey Owen?" Maisie called out, snapping the man from his daydream. "Claire says she wants you."

Perturbed, the ex-raptor trainer took a deep breath in and stepped back inside of the now oddly stifling van.

"Yes Claire?" He answered her request with the facade that he was unbothered by their previous row. 

"I take twenty percent of the blame for our argument last night and i would like to apologise." She spoke with tight lips, her eyes up to the ceiling and in a low hum that could possibly be mistaken for regret. Owen just smiled and pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head and whispering his apology too. Owen was still determined that one day, he may be able to get that little ring on her finger, but for now, it was just a daydream.


	2. Rescue me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt I got from Tumblr: AU, Zara owns a rescue Center. She hires Claire as the photographer of the animals. Claire instantly catches Owen’s attention, he’s also Zara’s boyfriend. Their relationship is rocky because Zara constantly makes Owen feel unworthy of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is so bad and I don’t know weather to add another part to this or not but enjoy I gusss? P.s. this was written at like 2am yesterday so excuse any typos.

Intently, she passed the lighting struck tree that had three indents in its singed surface, almost like a face. Claire could recall having nightmares about that devilish tree coming alive as a child. It was one of the only memories she had tried to block out of this majestic forest. Of course, back then it was only the trees, a few tents and some log cabin toilets that served as a ‘ people have been here’ kind of flag pole. Now it was a modern yet still foresty wildlife rescue center that Claire was going to work for. And, she was now an adult; tress weren’t scary anymore.

Publicist was the official job title but the redhead saw it more as a ‘refresh our Instagram and take a few pictures of the bats we rescue’ kind of deal. She thought over her choice of clothes as her heeled shoes met with gravel and the glass automatic doorway came into sight. Was a blazer and jeans too formal for getting into dirty enclosures and snapping pictures? Or was it too casual for social media presentations to the founder, Zara Shealy? She didn’t have much time to process her thoughts before she found herself at the reception desk of the organisation. 

“Hello there, how can I help you today?” A kind looking older woman with whispy blonde hair asked. 

“Hi, I’m Claire Dearing. The new publicist. I’m supposed to be meeting with Ms. Shealy today?” Claire replied, curious eyes glancing around at the spotless waiting area. 

“Ah yes! Ms.Dearing! Follow me. I’m Nancy by the way.” She smiled, getting up from her seat and leading Claire down an equally immaculate hallway. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Nancy.” 

“Likewise Claire.”

Smiling, the woman touched her knuckles lightly to a door that read the owner’s name and popped her head in to confirm Claire’s meeting. 

[...]

A few hours had passed since the publicist’s first direct talk with Zara Shealy, a dark haired British woman who came across as pretentious and passionate. Two things that Claire had been described as herself throughout her career as a publicist for Masrani Global, a company she left after drama arose surrounding their dinosaur park. That was all in the past now anyway. The present was the overwhelming stench of bats and high-pitched squeaking noises that could pierce even the deafest of ears. How she went from dinosaur photographer to bat publicist, she’d never know. 

Claire had just finished taking pictures of the artificial bat cave when a dirty blonde man dressed in scrubs walked in. He was holding one of the injured creatures in his palm and it took the redhead taking a picture of the sight before her for him to even notice her presence. 

“Sorry.” She chuckled. “You, I mean it just looked so cute.” She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks already and they hadn’t even introduced themselves. 

“That’s quite alright....”

“Claire.”

“Owen.”

“Owen Grady. You’re the head vet here right?” 

“Yeah. Someone’s been doing their homework.” He grinned, placing the bat up onto a rock and watching it flap away before peeling the latex gloves from his hands. 

“Yeah.” She giggled, not noticing the way he bit his lip slightly and tried to hold back a laugh of his own. 

“So I assume you’ve met Zara.” He said, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah she seems...” 

“Driven?” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” She smiled, picking up her camera bag and walking out of the dingy room. 

“You should try living with her. That woman is insatiable.” 

“You’re together?” He couldn’t help but notice the way her demeanour dropped slightly at the revelation. 

“Yeah but... never mind.” He shrugged it off and the pair continued to chat about his work and then hers. “I’d better get going, I’ve got a surgery in ten, but it was great to meet you Claire and we should definitely grab a drink sometime?” 

“Definitely.” She almost whispered and watched the man swagger off toward the operating rooms. There was something about that man. She didn’t know what. But there was something.

[...]

Red leaves twirled in the autumn wind as Claire watched the world go by from her office window. It had been a month since she’d started this job and it had proven to be more entertaining than she thought it would be. Flirting with a certain vet had been her favourite part with subtly annoying her boss coming a close second. 

On the few occasions that she had been early to work, she’d witnessed fights between the man she fancied and his inconvenient if not annoying girlfriend. Sometimes it would just be shouting and frustrated sighs but on one occasion, the woman had physically pushed Owen backwards. Something that made Claire’s blood boil. 

On that particular morning, the two had crossed paths when Claire was setting up a livestream camera in the beaver enclosure and Owen was coming out to check on an injured animal named Nosey. 

“Hey Claire!” He waved from across the small stream that ran through the space. 

“Hiya!” She smiled back, moving her head in a ‘come here’ motion. 

The two had become pretty good friends and met up for drinks in a nearby bar once a week when Zara was working nights. They hadn’t seen it as an affair. Not the first time they hooked up anyway. The third was probably when the guilt started kicking in. 

“We still up for tonight?” The redhead smirked.”

“Definitely.” He whispered back leaning into her and leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

Lovingly, she draped her arms around his neck and kissed him chastely on the lips. Neither had seen the little red blinkering light on the camera beside them and neither knew of the betrayal and anger bubbling within the woman Claire made Owen forget about. 

That’s why the vet was so confused when the usually punctual and dedicated Ms. Dearing didn’t show up for work the next morning. 

[...]

“Hey Nancy? Is Claire sick today or something?” Owen asked. 

“Didn’t you hear?” She started. “Claire quit. Zara said she handed in her notice early this morning then drove off.” She wasn’t technically wrong. Claire had handed in her notice but only after being confronted and pressured by her boss. She couldn’t help that she had fallen in love with Owen after she’d become his confidant. All she wanted was for him to feel loved even though Zara often neglected and belittled the man for small mistakes like forgetting to get milk from the store. The ultimatum she’d received was ‘stop talking to Owen or lose your job’ and Claire was in too deep to give him up that easily. 

“Is Zara in there now?” He asked, gesturing toward her office. 

“Yeah but she’s...busy.” The woman finished, sighing as Owen stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him. 

“What have you done to Claire?” He asked candidly.

“I don’t know what you mean baby. Ms. Dearing quit.” Zara had a glint in her eyes. Like the cat who’d got the cream. 

“Don’t lie to me. She’d never-“

“Quit? Like you’d never cheat? Never go behind my back and sleep with my organisation’s publicist?” 

“Just tell me where she is!” He shouted, slamming his fist into her desk.

“I don’t know Owen! Probably off fucking someone else’s boyfriend!”

“Don’t speak about her like that!” He growled.

“Why? She’s a slut who slept with her boss’s boyfriend then continued to act as if nothing had happened!” 

“Ex-boyfriend! We’re over Zara! And you can send me the resignation forms too because I quit.” 

“Wait! Owen. Baby please! I forgive you just come back.” She screeched from across the parking lot, tears streaming down her face. This was a woman who wasn’t used to not getting her own way. Especially when it came to the man she’d had wrapped around her finger for the past two years. 

[...]

When he finally arrived at Claire’s Seattle apartment, he wondered if his ninety five minute drive had been for nothing. Maybe she’d quit because she didn’t want to see him? Maybe it was because she felt guilty about hurting Zara? Either way, he knew he loved her. Owen Grady was in love with Claire Dearing and he was no longer ashamed to say it. Perhaps they could figure it out after all? Or perhaps Owen had acted on impulse when he broke it off with Zara?


End file.
